Their Texts
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Beck and Tori never really talk to each other that often and it's because of Jade…but they can by texting each other… !COMPLETE!
1. a new message

Title: Their Texts  
Author: Multi-Shipper Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.  
Summary: Beck and Tori never really talk to each other that often and it's because of Jade…but they can by texting each other…  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy reading their texting moments. :) Please review!

Chapter One: A New Message

To: Tori  
From: Beck

watcha doin?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

nothin much. u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

w/Jade.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

w/Jade? does she know ur givin me texts?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no. y should she? its just texting.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

she really doesn't like us talking 2 each other.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i know. but we can still text. :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

true. :) but i miss talking 2 u. :(

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

me 2.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

She hates me.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

she doesn't hate you. she's just

To: Beck  
From: Tori

crazy? not like cat crazy tho.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i was going 2 say overprotective. i axsidentally pressed the wrong button.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

sure u did. ;)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

g2g. jade needs me 4 sumthing. txt latr! :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

kay! :D


	2. pinkberry

****

Chapter Two: pinkberry

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i c u. :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i know. i c u 2. :))

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

enjoying ur frozen yogurt?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yep. r u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yep. well, im sharin it w/Jade...

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that's nice, isn't it?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u would think so.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat was that look 4?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

just making my point.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

y didn't u txt me yestrday?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

Jade took my cell & read all of my txts.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

even our convo.?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

unfortunately. she deleted all of them i had with u.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u could tell her u don't want her 2 do that. could u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i would. but i can't say no 2 her.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ur whipped.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no i'm not!

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yes u r. it's obvious.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

whatever u say Vega.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

so u admit i'm right.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i never said that.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

*texted*

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

whatever.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i'm right.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sure.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

:D u know, i almost laughed when Jade asked u who u r txting & u said a friend.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

she's nosy. ;)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that's a nice thing to say about ur gf.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ikr?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

well, i'm throwin' my stuff away. come with me?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sure. :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yay! :D


	3. full names

**Chapter 3: Full Names**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

so i've been wondering.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

about?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

what's ur real name?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

Beck.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i know. but it sounds alot like a nickname then a real name.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

so?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

well, ur parents couldn't have randomly just wanted their son to be named beck. do u have a full name?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah. Beck.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

my full name is victoria vega.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

congratulations.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

robbie's full name is robert.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i know.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

cat's full name is catarina.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i know.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

jade's full name is jadelyn.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

never would have guessed. what's andre's?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it's just andre.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

mine is just beck. nothin else.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it has 2 b sumthin!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

nope. :)

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ur full name can't be rebecca can't it? beck for short?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

god, no.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

what is it? u know.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i culd ask Jade...

To: Tori  
From: Beck

like she'll tell you.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ikr?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

don't laugh.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i won't. promise. ;)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

my full name is beckett.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that's unique.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ur being serious r u? u weren't laughing?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i swear i wasn't laughing. i was being serious.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

well, thanks for saying my name is unique.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ur welcome!


	4. my partner

**Chapter Four: My Partner**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

so Jade isn't happy that we're partners for sikowitz.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no she's not. she's thrilled.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no she's not.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i know.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

now you see it my way.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

at least u don't have sinjin.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

true. but Jade does. i wuldn't b surprised if he comes back w/a broken arm.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

Jade wuldn't do that.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

maybe...

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i don't think so.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat do u want 2 do 4 the project?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no clue yet. wat is it on?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

2 best friends wanting to be more than best friends.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sounds like us.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u don't like me. do u?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ur alright. ;)

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

thanx, partner...:/


	5. the chain message

**Chapter Five: A Chain Message**

To: Tori  
From: Cat

pass this to 5 of ur friends or ur mom will die if u don't pass it in the next 15 min.

To: Cat  
From: Tori

cat. that isn't true.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

i don't want my mom to die!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

it won't happen. honestly. ;)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

plz send it 2 sum1! :(

To: Cat  
From: Tori

Fine!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

Yay! :D

To: Beck  
From: Tori

pass this to 5 of ur friends or ur mom will die if u don't pass it in the next 15 min.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u believe in that crap?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

cat begged me 2 to do it.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

oh...i'll send it 2 robbie. he gets scared easily by this stuff.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

glad to know ur spreading the word...


	6. sexting

**Author's Note:** This is my attempt at sexting which is something I have never experienced. Just to let you know, if some of you are confused with this chapter, after Beck was at the gym, he got drunk and think that he's texting Jade instead of Tori.

**Chapter Six: Sexting**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

been thinking of u.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

im sure ur gf wuldn't appreciate that.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

whatever...i was at the gym w/andre and i still feel so hot.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

...ok...u didn't need 2 tell me what u were doing.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i wanted 2. im still so sweaty and hot. need 2 take off my shirt. now.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

really?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah. u wuld love 2 c that. wuldn't u? u should cum over.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i thought u always like to come at my place...whatever. wanna c an interesting pic?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

enuff of this silly game, beckett.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

texted me by my 1st name. ur angry. i know. :) luv it when ur angry. its sexy.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

oh, plz...

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

plz what? plz as in a beg?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i know ur game.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

played b 4?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

never. until 2 day.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yep. :) what r u doing?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

well i just got out of the shower.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

hot. what r u wearing?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

clothing.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i always daydream 2 c u naked.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

what a bold comment there.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i'll tell you what im wearing. im not wearing n e thing.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

2 much info!

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u luv it. want 2 c me rite now.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

im almost there-

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ur almost there? nice.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i meant im almost there at cat's place. we need 2 finish our project.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

alright, jade. i'll see u tomorrow at school.


	7. nope

**Chapter Seven: nope**

**Author's Note: This one is extremely random so it's just really nothing, but funniness and Boriness. :)**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

c'mon, plz! :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

tori...

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

beck...

To: Tori  
From: Beck

couldn't this wait til l8r?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no. would you like me to say this in an angrily fashion out loud?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

...no.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that's what i thought. now plz!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no!

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

here i thought u would b the type of guy that would do anything 4 girls!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i'd do anything for jade.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

not me?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u 2. ;)

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

feels much better.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

good.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

not good enough.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ugh! no!

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it's a dare! u have 2 do the dare!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

not really...

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yes really! c'mon beck! haven't u ever done something fun in your life 4 once?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yes.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

then this will be as twice as fun! :D

To: Tori  
From: Beck

hm...no.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

don't u have anything else 2 say other than no?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

nope.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

very funny.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

Indeed, it is.


	8. 1st date

**Chapter 8: 1st date**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

beck?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

could you take me home?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sure. i thought you were on a date with cory?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

his name is connor. it didn't went that great. :(

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i'm sorry.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it's alright. so u will pick me up even tho jade would be mad?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sure. out of curiousity, y did u texted me and trina or someone?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

trina would've said i told u so. robbie's bonding with rex. cat...idk. idk wat's up w/andre. he seemed angry that i had a date.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

maybe he's jealous. :p

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

very cute.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

really! it's obvious he likes u.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sure. believe wat u want. could u take me home?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ok. i will. :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

thanx. :)


	9. halloween

**Chapter 9: halloween**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

hey! :D

To: Tori  
From: Beck

wat up w/the smiley face?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat? a girl can't b happy 4 trick or treating?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i guess a girl culd. :) r u going to ur x's halloween party?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yeah. everything's ok w/us...not like it was b4.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah that was pretty bad.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

thnx 4 the memories.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sorry.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

its ok. im so over him.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

suuuurrrree.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i am!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

rite. so wat is ur costume?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

a fairy.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

nice.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

going 2 dress up as anything?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

vampire.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

cool. wats jade gonna b?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

witch.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

suits her. :) no offense...

To: Tori  
From: Beck

understandable.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

did u kno andre's gonna b michael jackson and cat's a cat?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

cat is going 2 b a cat?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yep. that's her 4 u.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

how original.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

robbie wuldn't tell me what he is. well, he was, but rex stopped him. wants it 2 b a surprise...

To: Tori  
From: Beck

wow.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i kno. :/ i haf 2 get redy 4 the party.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah me 2. jade's already on her way. txt later?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

plz! :)


	10. detention

**Chapter 10: detention**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i can't believe i haf d-hall...again.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

its not my fault u got caught while txting me in class. mr. neuin has eyes like a hawk 4 these things...

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

well thnx for giving me a warning about him.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

hey, u shuld've been mor careful.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u shuld've told me about mr. neuin & his hawk like eyes.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah, there's a lot of things i shuld b doing...

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

like making out w/jade?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

...maybe. ;)


	11. did you get my text?

**Chapter 11: did you get my text?**

To: Beck  
From: Jade

where haf u been all day?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

my place. y?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

did u get my txt?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

yes.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

really? b cuz i didn't get any responses from u.

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i kept txting u all the time.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

maybe u were sending them 2 the wrong person. like vega?

* * *

beck's thoughts: _oops..._


	12. crushes

**Chapter 12: crushes**

To: Tori  
From: Andre

r u counting the days when beck n jade will break up? lol.

To: Andre  
From: Tori

that's not very funny.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Andre

well r u?

To: Andre  
From: Tori

is there something i don't understand about them? jade treats beck like crap & they're still together & in love.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Andre

opposites attract.

To: Andre  
From: Tori

u seriously believe that?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Andre

just look at them. maybe there is something else we don't understand about them. there's more 2 meet than the eye.

To: Andre  
From: Tori

i sometimes wonder if beck likes me 2 & doesn't want 2 admit it cause he's dating jade.

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

andre?

To: Tori  
From: Andre

wat?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

i sent u a txt about 3 mins. ago.

To: Tori  
From: Andre

oh...then, yeah. may b he does.

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

r u ok?

To: Tori  
From: Andre

it's just weird txting 2 u about this stuff. y culdn't u txt jade, cat or trina about it?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

i won't txt cat bcuz u kno her. trina won't b much of a help. jade alredy hates me 4 having a crush on beck. so ur the only guy i can talk 2 this about.

To: Tori  
From: Andre

i guess robbie's out of the question?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

yes. he's weird.

To: Tori  
From: Andre

ha. lol. whatever u say, white girl.

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

i'm half latina.

To: Andre  
From: Tori

lo siento entonces, la chica.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Andre

u kno spanish?

To: Andre  
From: Tori

a little.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Andre

cool. :)

To: Andre  
From: Tori

:)

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

adios! :D

To: Tori  
From: Andre

adios! :D


	13. 3am

**Chapter 13: 3 am**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u kno there r people that like to b sleeping rite now.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

did i wake u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

did i forgot 2 mention that i'm not nocturnal? sorry.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

stupid question. im sorry.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ok. im just cranky when someone wakes me up this late.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

understandable.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

y r up at 3?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i got up cuz trina woke me & ordered me 2 get her water. now i can't get 2 sleep.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sux.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i kno.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

drink milk.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that doesn't help. tried it.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

count sheep.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

tried it.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

read.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

tried it.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ur making this very difficult.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

sorry! i just can't fall asleep that quickly! i need 2g2 sleep! school 2morrow!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i know.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

* * *

plz help!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

did u ask trina?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

like she will help or care. even if she does, i wuldn't do anything she says so i won't end up in the hospital!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

wise. how about listening 2 music?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

...ok.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

soooo?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

drowsy...

To: Tori  
From: Beck

guess it's a good thing u txt me or u wuld still be awake.

* * *

_-5 minutes passed-_

To: Tori  
From: Beck

Tori?

_Beck's thoughts: must be asleep._

To: Jade  
From: Beck

hey jade, i can't g2 sleep. wat's up?


	14. cheating

**Chapter 13: Cheating**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat's the answer 2 10?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

b.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat's the answer 2 13?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

e.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat's the answer 2 17?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

d. did u study at all?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

a bit. y?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

well, ur txting me 4 the answers. mr. taylors is watching all of us like a hawk & im surprised he didn't caught us yet.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

we're good at being sneaky. wats the answer 2 20?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

a.


	15. thinking

**Chapter 15: Thinking**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

HAVE U GONE CRAZY?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

y wuld u want 2 break up w/jade? i mean, i kno she's not the nicest person 2 b around with, but she seems nice 2 u. have u insanely and legitametly goene crazy?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

that question doesn't make sense.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yes it does. now y do u want 2 break up w/jade?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

things r getting rocky w/us, she hasn't been nice to my friends, she gets jealous the first min. when a girl just looks at me. frustrating.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

plz don't do it. or make her do it. the last u guys broke up was awful. she wanted 2 get me 2 get u 2 2gether.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

that's a lot of 2s u put.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

beck!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

relax, tori. im just thinking. its not like im going 2 do it anyway.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

good.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

we have been 2gether 4 2 years. a cuple more wuldn't hurt.


	16. tori & jade

**Author's Note: **About the beginning, Tori is actually texting Jade, but she doesn't know it. Jade does and she's acting like she's Beck just for the fun of it. If you're wondering about Beck, he's doing something and Jade got hold of his cell. Interesting things will happen.

**Chapter 16: Tori and Jade**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

hey beck.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

tori.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat's new w/u?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u kno hangin out w/jade.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

good. don't plan 2 or she'll rip ur head if u want 2 break up w/her.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

don't plan 2.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i don't think i culd get u guys back 2gether again.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

that wuldn't b a nice thing 2 do 4 ur friends, wuld it?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

well...jade was crying & regretted she broke up w/u. i don't think i can handle it again. that's it. u guys shuld make it official if u want 2 do something like that. not have an on & off relationship.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

y?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it wuldn't b a healthy relationship.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

red that out of a mag from sumwhere?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

experience.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

looking back we txt each other a lot.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yeah we do.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

how long since we have been txting each other again? refresh me.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

since jade told us not 2 talk 2 each other. that's y we're txting. :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i see.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

anything wrong?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no y?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ur txting in complete words. i kno that's when something's wrong w/u.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

oh...

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

oh?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i have 2g.


	17. about vega

**Chapter 17: About Vega**

To: Beck  
From: Jade

do u think i'm annoying?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

of course not. y?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

sources said otherwise.

To: Jade  
From: Beck

it's not true.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

is it true that u want 2 break up w/me?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

who'd u heard that from?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

vega. ur bff.

To: Jade  
From: Beck

we're just friends.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

i don't think so. there's something more btween u guys. she said so herself!

To: Jade  
From: Beck

she did?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

i can tell. she's hyped up about u and ur the same way about her!

To: Jade  
From: Beck

no i'm not. we're just friends!

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

ur bad at lying. i know what u want.

To: Jade  
From: Beck

we need 2 talk about this. come 2 my place

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

no! cuz every time we do, we end up having sex! is that all i am 2 u now? just a lay? u flirt w/vega when i'm not around, and w/me we have sex just because so u can have ur fill?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

now ur crazy.

To: Beck  
From: Jade

if u want 2 break up w/me just say so!

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i don't! when will u realize that?

To: Beck  
From: Jade

when u'll stop flirting w/vega! it's so obvious!

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Beck

we really need 2 talk.

To: Beck  
From: Jade

seeing ur face rite now is the last thing i want 2 do.

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i'll come to ur place.

To: Beck  
From: Jade

don't u dare.


	18. jade is done

**Author's Note:** As you can obviously tell, this is different. It's actually not a text between the characters. Let's take a look inside Jade's mind and see what she thinks about all of the Bori texting and see what she'll do about it.

**Chapter 18: Jade is Done**

Even after Jade told Beck not to hang out around with Vega, he still does it. She doesn't want to be his mother, but Vega is the girl that she really needs to keep an eye on. Something is going on between her boyfriend and Vega; Jade isn't stupid.

Jade knows those looks and smiles they give to each other when they _think_ no one else is looking, but they're wrong. Two pair of dark brown eyes are watching them like a hawk somewhere in the shadows. Their secretive smirks is like they're having a very private inside joke to each other. It takes every ounce of Jade's muscle to restrain herself not to choke Vega and leave her to die.

Jade thought her and Vega were actually pretty cool together, but she believes otherwise. She comes to conclusions that the reason Vega is being nice to her because she would at least be near Beck because wherever Jade goes, Beck is always right there with her. _Always. _Jade thinks there's more to that. Her boyfriend and Vega's relationship is more than just _friends_. Everyone else is too blind to see it, but not her. She knows. She knows people too well and can read them like a book even when she first met the person. That's just how Jade West is and she can't help it.

But she can help about the little feelingls Vega has for her boyfriend, and possibly, vice versa. She just wants it to end. Wants Beck be hers and only hers, not Vega's. Jade doesn't do sharing especially when it comes to her boyfriend. The only human being that loves her. Jade remembers the exact day and time when they first got together. It was in their freshman year after lunch and that's when he asked the big question to her. They were both in love with each other and since a new girl is in school, Jade wonders if that will change and it already did. The first day Vega was at school, she kissed her boyfriend right in front of her and the entire class! And he was kissing her back!

It just hit Jade all of sudden. Like a very painful slap in the face.

_Beck was kissing Tori back._

Jade grew frustrated, heartbroken and angry. She wants a lot of things, but wants nothing more than Vega to die and Beck have his lips and genitals removed. When Beck and Tori's kiss happened, she wasn't observant enough to tell Beck was kissing Tori back, but when she had that flashback, he did...she saw everything.

About the texting issue...Jade is sure of herself that there's something more between Vega and Beck even though they do deny it.

Jade starts to cry.

When she was a few years younger than she is now, she used to dream about things that are actually happy. It's like stories that came alive and entered her brain. Stories that are fantasy and romantic. She really liked the romantic ones because that special someone was there. The special someone whom she had a crush on - Beck Oliver. She always imagined and believed Beck was supposed to be meant for her. In her dreams, Beck would be her prince or her knight in shining armor.

Jade doesn't like to call her boyfriend either of those things now. She is no longer his princess or the knight who saved the damsel in distress. All she's known for in Hollywood Arts is that she's a great singer and Beck's girlfriend.

Jade will make sure of it she'll no longer be Beck's girlfriend.


	19. official

**Chapter 19: Official **

Jade hesitantly gets out of her car and walks over to Beck's RV. Doing this is something that should be happening face-to-face and not through text messaging. That's like calling Beck and breaking up with him over the phone. It's just doesn't seem right to her. She does not want to break up with him at school again. That was the worst thing she could have ever done. Girls and guys, mostly guys, were looking at her whenever she would walk down the hallways surprised that she's alone and Beck wasn't at her side. She wouldn't relive that all over again. She decides to break up with him where they're together alone.

Jade opens the door without knocking. She does that all the time and it doesn't bother Beck. She thinks that it doesn't anyway because she's not sure if he has been complaining about that to Vega. That is the girl she cannot stand. Jade will have to stop thinking about her - she's already getting angry.

Jade steps in and finds Beck sitting on the sofa..._texting_. _He's probably texting Vega_, she thought with disgust.

"What does Vega's text say?" Jade asked him with amusement to her voice and she could even hear herself that she sounds like she's taunting him.

"_Vega_ has a _name_." Beck said defensively which Jade isn't surprised when he used that tone. So she had been right. He has been texting her behind her back.

Jade ignores him and repeated threatingly. "_What does the text say_?"

Beck snapped his phone closed and Jade senses he's getting frustrated, but seeing his face like that actually makes him look hot. She shook that thought out of his head because finding Beck attractive right now isn't helping the situation. That's definetly not the emotion and thoughts she should be thinking about him especially when she plans to break up with him.

"For your information, it _wasn't_ Tori," Beck stood up and shoves his cell inside one of his jeans pockets. "It was _Andre_."

Jade's face was angry like his, but inside, she felt a bit stupid for accusing him like that. Nevertheless, that doesn't stop her from what she's about to do and all of those days he has been texting Vega.

"I don't understand why you're so livid!" Beck asked. "Tori and I are just texting!"

"But it's the _conversations_ you guys are having that just hurts me!" Jade yelled. Whenever they argue, she's always the first one to yell.

"I'm sorry that _my life_ doesn't _revolve_ around _you_!" Right after the moment Beck yelled that, he immediately regretted. He knew Jade would take his words too personally.

Beck literally hates it when they fight. He doesn't yell at her at all, but there are just onne of those days when he just snaps. If only he could change time and would stop himself from saying those words, he would feel a lot better than he is now.

Jade sneered at him. "I don't _want_ your apology. I don't _want_ anything that has to do with _you_. All I _want_ is for us to be done."

Beck's face was unreadable to Jade, but she knows that's the same face he wore when the first time she broke up with him. "You're breaking up wtih me?" He walked closer to her and she crossed her arms. The answer from her mouth is not needed. Beck knows what her body language means. "Is it offical because from what I recall, you regretted and begged Tori to help you get back together with me the last time."

"I didn't _beg _to Tori." Jade gritted through her teeth, but Beck's undereadable expression changed to being in doubt.

"That's not what she told me." Beck smirked and giving him a hard slap on the face is what she would like to do to him to get that smirk off.

"Then believe _everything_ what _she _says!" Jade fumed. "That's what you do apparently! Believe every little lie that little Miss. Perfect told you."

Jade couldn't stand being inside his trailer any longer. She had to get outside. She walked out of it without ever lookig back at him. She finally did it.


	20. wait

**Chapter 20: Wait**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

so i herd jade dumped u. again.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

jade didn't dump me. she broke up w/me.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it still means the same thing.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i kno. it just doesn't sound as harsh.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

how do u feel?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

eh

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat does that mean?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

idk. it's better than blah.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ok

To: Tori  
From: Beck

idk wat 2 think of Jade and I anymore.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat do u mean?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

if she's going 2 make u bring us 2gether again.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

do u want that?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no. after thinking about it, i don't. i'm glad jade and i broke up. again.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

r u sure? wat about jade?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

of course im sure. i haven't talked/txtd jade since we split. im kinda ok on my own.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

even from txting u don't sound convincing.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

im glad jade and i broke up again, but it's hard to move on, u kno? we've been dating 4 2 yrs.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

jade told me it was 1 yr and 11 months.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

almost the same thing.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

do u want me 2 get u 2 back 2gether?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no. i'll just wait for her 2 come back 2 me.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

waiting 4 sumthing like that takes a long time.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i know.


	21. a new couple

**Author's Note:** Don't worry, Beck and Tori will be a couple soon. I just don't want them to get together right away especially when he just broke up with Jade.

**Chapter 21: A New Couple**

To: Tori  
From: Cat

hey tori did u herd?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

herd wat?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

jade's dating andre!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

WHAT? WHY? how do u kno this?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

jade is dating andre becuz they might like each other and jade told me. i don't remember when they hooked up but they're a couple now isn't that sweet?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

NO!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

no? y? r u jealous?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

no. it's just i thought he had a crush on me

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

who had a crush on u?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

andre!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

he has a crush on u? thats so sweet! g2g! eat w/family! bye bye! :D


	22. last to know

**Author's Note: **A question for you guys to answer. Is the abbreviation for nevermind (for texting) is nvrmd or is there abbreviation for it at all?

**Chapter 22: Last to Know**

To: Andre  
From: Tori

thanx 4 telling me

To: Tori  
From: Andre

telling u wat?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

ur gf is jade

To: Tori  
From: Andre

i was gonna tell u sooner

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

we're friends. u can tell me anything.

To: Tori  
From: Andre

i kno that

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

i thought u liked me

To: Tori  
From: Andre

i do

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

just friends tho?

To: Tori  
From: Andre

yeah y?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

nvrmd just wondered

To: Tori  
From: Andre

oh

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

wen did u and jade hook up?

To: Tori  
From: Andre

i saw her crying and she told me her and beck break broke up. we did talking then we kissed then its history from there

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

thats nice of u 2 comfort her

To: Tori  
From: Andre

im a nice guy :)

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

yes u r. im happy u guys r dating

To: Tori  
From: Andre

really? u r?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Tori

yes

To: Tori  
From: Andre

thanx tori. ur a good friend! :D


	23. not caring

**Chapter 23: Not Caring**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

how's that waiting of urs comin along?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

very funny

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

seriously, do u miss her?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i told u i do. i hate it how she's w/andre

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

honestly, she looks happier and she's nicer 2 everyone

To: Tori  
From: Beck

than she was w/me? i know. i c that 2. i just don't understand them...her mostly

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i always don't understand jade. wat i really don't understand is andre. he said that he liked me. now that he's dating jade, i'm confused. and wondering if he really meant that

To: Tori  
From: Beck

do u like andre?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i used 2, but now that he's w/jade, i don't anymore. he's taken

To: Tori  
From: Beck

that must suck 4 u

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it does

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i c that jade is very happy w/andre. if she's happy than i'm happy. u shuld do the same 4 andre

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i am happy 4 them that they look happy 2gether. it's just unexpected 2 c them 2gether

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i kno. i don't think we should care about them anymore

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat do u mean? we shuldn't b their friends bcuz they're dating?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no. we shuld b friends. but we shuldn't care about them dating. we shuld just worry about us

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

us?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i meant u and me

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

oh. i agree. i don't want 2 lose friends over sumthin stupid

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i agree. so let's not care

To: Beck  
From: Tori

can do. not caring.


	24. is it a date?

**Chapter 24: Is It A Date?**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

r u busy this saturday?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i don't think so. y?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

wanna hang out?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

sure! where?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

movies sound good?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yep! :D

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ok. i'll pick u up. :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u better. :p


	25. hanging out

**Chapter 25: Hanging Out**

To: Tori  
From: Cat

hi tori! r u doing anything this saturday?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yeah y?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

awww i thought we could hang out! :(

To: Cat  
From: Tori

u could hang out w/beck and i

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

ur hanging out with beck on saturday?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yeah! u can come 2! im sure he wont mind

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

no thanx. sounds like a date.

To: Cat  
From: Tori

no it's not. it's just us hanging out. which is good cuz we haven't done that in awhile bcuz of jade breathing down our nex.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

wat's nex?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

short 4 necks!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

oh! :D creative!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

anyway u can come

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

come where?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

with beck and i at the movies!

To: Tori  
From: Cat

no thanx! i think i'm busy on the weekend anyway. g2g. byebye! :)


	26. the movies

**Chapter 26: The Movies**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

do u like this movie?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yeah

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

honestly?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

me neither.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

y this movie?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

the trailer looked good.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

haven't seen that.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i thought it looked good.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

the trailer lied 2 u.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah it did. wanna bail? ;)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

let's watch till the end. :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ok. i'll probably be asleep when it's over.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i'll wake u up. :)


	27. so close

**Chapter 27: So Close**

"I'm sorry the movie sucked." Beck said to Tori as he's driving the half latina to her house.

"Why are you sorry? The makers of the movie should be sorry." Tori said and Beck chuckled.

She was very disappointed and regretted she watched the movie until the end. She should have listened to Beck and they would have been out of there doing who knows what. It would have been better than watching the horrible movie.

Beck pulled up in Tori's driveway and parked. They both got out and she went inside the house seeing no one was home when the lights were turned on. She texted Trina asking her where was their family and expected to get a fast response.

Beck's lips turned into a playful smile. "Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?"

Tori looked at him as if he was stupid enough to ask that question. She has been inside the house by herself a lot of times, since she was 13 in fact. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Beck."

"Just making sure," Beck said in his defense. "You know how scary it can be being in your house alone."

"No I don't know." Tori told him honestly and he just shrugged at her comment.

When her and Trina was younger, they always had a babysitter. When Trina reached an age she didn't need a babysitter because she's older, she got paid by her parents because she watched over Tori. Now, that the both of them are older, their parents trusted them to stay at home by themselves without putting it on fire.

"I was just trying to help." Beck said.

"Well, if I ever need _your_ help, I'll you know." Tori smiled at him and he smiled in return.

They went quiet, and felt something in between them that was pulling them closer together and making their heads tilt just every so slightly. Tori watched Beck as his eyes are slowly closing and her eyes are too. Their lips are just inches away from each other and so close to touch, but they were interrupted by Tori's vibrating cell phone.

Tori looked at Beck smiling at him apotogetically. He smiled in understanding. She read Trina's text that told her she was at Robbie's and their parents are eating dinner with the Schneider's family.

"My sister is with Robbie." Tori told him confusedly and she did not know why she told him that, but she thought Robbie would be the last man on earth her sister would be seen with. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Aren't they working on some kind of play together?" Beck asked and he was also confused.

Tori shrugged. "I have _no_ clue what's going on with that girl."

Beck cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. Tori knows why he's acting strange and that's because of the kiss which was about to happen if it wasn't for Trina ruining it. Tori would gladly make an attempt or make a move to kiss him, but everything was awkward and uncomfortable that she doesn't have enough courage to do it.

"I think I should head home now..." Beck said sheepishly as he backed away from her.

"Okay," Tori said and hated herself for standing there like an idiot letting him go. "I - I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Beck just smiled at her and left the house leaving Tori by herself. And she wished that Beck was there with her.


	28. flirting?

**Chapter 28: Flirting?**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

were u gonna kiss me?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

wen?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

last nite. wen you dropped me off at my house. were u?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

maybe. :)

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

y didn't u?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

Trina.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

oh

To: Tori  
From: Beck

if she didn't interrupt, i wuld kiss u.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u wuld? :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i wuld like 2 kiss u 2.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

want 2 make it happen?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

after school.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

long time 2 wait.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

you'll b able 2 wait 2 kiss me.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i can't wait.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

if i can then u can.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u make it sound so easy.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that's becuz it is. :p

To: Tori  
From: Beck

if u say so.


	29. their skit

**Chapter 29: Their Skit**

The kids walked into Sikowitz's room and sat down. Beck sat next to Tori and Jade sat next to Andre. Sikowitz later came in drinking the juice from his coconut from a bendy straw, like always.

"So, is everyone ready to perform?" Sikowitz asked his class excitedly. He only got groans and he frowned. "Oh, come on! Could at least _one_ of you guys can be happy about doing this?" He sighed when not even one student was excited. He shrugged and called the first group. "Beck, Tori, and Andre, you're up."

The three of them were nervous about their skit. It was mostly because of what they thought of and there was supposed to be a kiss. In everyone's group, they're just had to be a kiss somewhere. If there's anyone in that group would be nervous, Beck and Andre aren't nearly as nervous like Tori. The three of them walked to the small stage and is prepared to do their skit. They look at Sikowitz for when they're supposed to start, but he was too into his coconut.

"Hey, Sikowitz!" Beck called his name

The teacher looked up and stopped drinkin. He cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah...uh...action!"

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Harper!" Tori (her character is named Shelby) shrieked at Andre also known as Harper.

Harper sighed. "I told you. Rachel and I are just friends."

Shelby huffed and crossed her arms narrowing her eyes down at him. "Yeah, that's what they _all_ say."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Beck asked the two arguing characters.

"Just stay out of this." Harper told him.

"Yeah, Avan, this is none of your business." Shelby agreed and looked at Harper angrily.

"I believe this happens to be_ my _business when I see my best friend is hurt." Beck took a step in front Shelby and wore the same expression she had on earlier.

Shelby grew annoyed by his movement. "Avan, please-"

"Whatever. I don't need this." Harper rolled his eyes and walked off the stage knowing that his part is done.

"That guy is such a jerk..." Avan was going to continue, but was interrupted by a very annoyed and angry looking Shelby.

"Why did you have to do that? I was fine on my own." Shelby told him stubbornly.

Avan looked hurt. "I'm sorry that I helped." He put his hands inside his pockets about to walk off the stage until Shelby felt guilty for hurting his feelings and so she stopped him.

"Avan, wait!" Shelby called out to him and he slowly turned around looking at her. "_I_ should be the one apologizing." Avan looked at her confused. "I mean, you were only trying to help and...and I've been such a jerk to you. So, what I'm trying to say is-"

Avan interrupted Shelby by kissing her on the lips. Sikowitz was pleased and everyone in the classroom smiled. Except for Andre and Jade who were giving each other exchanged glances. After a few seconds, they broke apart and the class and Sikowitz applauded.

"That's it! That's what I was looking for!" Sikowitz said and began to drank some more of his coconut juice, but realized he drank all of it and became sad. "Oh, great, there's no more..." He looked up when he sensed his students was looking at him after he said that. He cleared his throat and began to congratulate Beck, Tori, and Andre about their performance. "I could practically _feel _the emotions. The anger and jealousy, the heartache, _and_ the love. Great job, guys, off the stage! Jade, Robbie, and Carly, you're up!"

After school, Tori was getting her books that she needs for her homework and put them inside her bag. She turned around when she was done and saw Beck was behind her.

"Hey, Beck," Tori greeted and he did the same. "You got your kiss."

"That was for the class." Beck said.

Tori rolled her eyes and they walked together out of the school. "You know, before we were supposed to kiss, we had a few more lines left. Why did you kiss me when Shelby was supposed to apologize to Avan? You also had some lines _after_ we kissed."

"I didn't want to wait that long." Beck told her and Tori stopped walking. She just looked at him confused.

"But, you were going to wait for Jade to come back to you-"

"And look where _that_ turned out?" Beck asked and Tori understood. She's now dating Andre.

"I'm sorry." Tori aplogized, but he shook his head.

"It's okay," After a few moments of silence between them, Beck smiles at her.

"What?" Tori wondered.

"School is over and you _did_ texted me that we're going to kiss when school is over."

Tori smiled. "You didn't forget about that, did you?"

"I've been thinking about it all day." Beck confessed.

Tori was surprised for a moment, but then she thought it was sweet. "Do you want to stop thinking about it and make it real?"

Beck moved closer to her. "Yes."

This time, Tori's lips crashed onto Beck's and she thought it was better than their very first kiss during that improv. session on her first day and when they acted out for their skit. The first time she only kissed Beck was out of revenge to Jade and the second time she did it was she had been told to and it was it was in front of the class again. But, right now, she feels that this could be their actual first and real kiss. They're no longer pretending or acting.

Tori had no idea how much time had passed, but they broke apart when they needed oxygen. They were both panting for air, but her eyes never left the connection to his. Beck smiled at her and she feels her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach.

"What now?" Tori wondered.

After their kiss, she wondered if that could mean something. If they should maybe going out on a date or maybe pretend the whole thing never happened between them and should remain just friends.

"You tell me." Beck told her.

"I was wondering..." Tori was a little hesitant to go on any further. "If we should date...or something."

"Just because we kissed?" Beck asked.

"Not _just because we kissed_, but because we..._maybe_...like each other." Tori felt so glad that she let that all out, but wanted to know what Beck would think of that.

"I don't think we should go out just because we kissed," Tori felt like she wished she hadn't said anything at all. She should've let Beck have his kiss with her and be done with it. They would already be in their homes by now. None of this would ever happen. "_Maybe_ I like you too, but...I don't know. Just let me think about this, okay?"

"Okay." Tori smiled and he made a small smile at her too.

Tori wondered if there was something else going on with Beck.


	30. beck's choice

**Chapter 30: Beck's Choice**

There are two questions floating around in Beck's head.

Question number one: Does he love Tori?

Question number two: Does he still love Jade?

Beck and Jade have been together since they were freshmans. Since they have been dating for two years, things have gotten rocky for them especially when Tori appeared.

He always knew Jade is possessive and mean, but Beck never knew she could get much worse than that. Beck didn't really like how Jade treated Tori. Practically everyday before they go to school together, he always reminded her to act nice around Tori, but ever since their kiss in improv and their moments in plays and other improvs, she has become really clingy and mean. Beck loves Jade, but cannot stands when she acts like that. He always thought about breaking up with her sooner or later. He remembers the first time they broke up (which was when he met Alyssa Vaughn), he wished they hadn't broke up. Even though, he told Tori he couldn't be any happier now that he's not Jade's boyfriend anymore, but maybe, that was a lie just for him to hear. Beck was thankful they got back together again, and those feelings returned to surface again when he thought about breaking up with Jade. It's just the same cycle over and over again. Now, they broke up and Beck wondered if they did the right thing. Sure, Jade is now dating Andre and seems to be happy like everyone else says, but that was so quick. Beck feels like Jade doesn't care about their break up anymore since she has another boyfriend who happens to be hist best friend. Beck knows he has to try and do the same. It's just becoming harder and harder to move on from Jade.

Then there's Tori.

Beck likes Tori as a friend. He never really thought of them being something more. Okay, maybe once or twice he did, but since he and Jade broke up, he doesn't want to use Tori as a crutch or rebound...whatever you call them. Then, his conscious speaks to him saying that there's another reason why he doesn't want to date Tori other than to hurt her if he's unsure of his feelings for her. He doesn't know what the reason is exactly, but he won't spend anytime figuring that out. There are some times that he's actually glad he and Jade broke up because he could never spend (and it's rare when he does) anytime with Tori. They had to sneak around acting like they would get caught and it would seem like they were doing something horribly wrong which they weren't. They are just two friends who would like to hang out with each other more often. Or Tori would like to think of them as 'something more.' He admits he did have a crush on Tori for a while. Her and her sister are pretty hot, but Beck prefers Tori than Trina. But, Tori's beauty isn't the only reason why he likes her. He likes her personality, her hair, her eyes, her musical laughter. He pretty much likes everything about her.

Maybe he could give him and Tori a chance.


	31. too late?

**Chapter 31: Too Late?**

To: Trina  
From: Beck

hey, trina. do u kno where Tori is?

To: Beck  
From: Trina

idk. she went sumwhere tho. y?

* * *

To: Trina  
From: Beck

just wondering.

To: Beck  
From: Trina

no really. y?

* * *

To: Trina  
From: Beck

i need 2 ask her sumthing.

To: Beck  
From: Trina

oh well if she comes back, i'll let u kno. :)

* * *

To: Trina  
From: Beck

thanx Trina

To: Cat  
From: Beck

have u herd from Tori lately?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Cat

yes

To: Cat  
From: Beck

do u kno where she is?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Cat

yes

To: Cat  
From: Beck

where is she?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Cat

on a date :)

To: Cat  
From: Beck

seriously?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Cat

yes! :) w/ian.

To: Cat  
From: Beck

did she told u this?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Cat

of course!

To: Cat  
From: Beck

i can't believe it

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Cat

believe what?

To: Cat  
From: Beck

nothing Cat.

To: Beck  
From: Cat

kk! :D

* * *

**Question: Is Tori _really_ on a date?...or is she?**


	32. confronting tori

**Chapter 32: Confronting Tori**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

how was ur date w/ian?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wat?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u were on a date w/ian. weren't u?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no. where did u herd that from?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

cat told me. is it true or not?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

r u jealous?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no. i'm just curious.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

sure u are. ;)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i'm not jealous tori.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it's okay to be jealous of my cuzin.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

ur cuzin? u were w/ur cuzin?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yes. i was i can't believe cat thought i was on a date! i told her it wasn't.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i can't believe that u believed her.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

who was i supposed to believe?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

look at the people u talked 2.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i thought they were very reliable sources.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

turned out they weren't and got their stories twisted.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

cat is just cat. wat else do u expect from her?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

y did u acted all jealous about my...date?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i already told you - i'm not jealous.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

that txt doesn't sound convincing.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

it was supposed 2.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it doesn't. :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i tried.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u failed. :p

To: Tori  
From: Beck

thanx for making me feel better.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ur welcome. :) now, y did u act so jealous earlier? DON'T DENY IT!

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i really thought u were on a date.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

is there anything else other than that? cuz i think there is.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i wanted to date u.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

wanted?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i still do. i wasn't wen i herd about ur...not fake date w/ian. after thinking about it, i want 2 date u.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

is this ur way of asking me out? :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i want 2 do it face 2 face.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i'll come 2 ur place. :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no. i'll come over 2 urs instead. :)

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

:)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

don't want 2 make u sweat.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

thanx beck...:/...:)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

:) i'll come over now.


	33. beck's new girlfriend

**Chapter 33: Beck's New Girlfriend**

After Beck parked his car, he walked towards the Vega's house and rang on the doorbell. He waited patiently with his hands inside his pockets as he slowly rocks his feet back and forth for someone to answer the door.

Couple of seconds later, the door opened and he shot his head up. He hoped it would be Tori, but unfortunately, it was her older sister, Trina.

Her eyes looked up and down at him. "Are you one of Tori's little friends?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Beck had no idea why she called him 'little.' He was only a year younger than her, but since he's one of Tori's friends and is in her grade, she could call him that.

"Yeah. Is Tori around?" He already knows the answer, but just had to ask so Trina could get her.

"Yeah." Trina rolled her eyes and went inside calling her sister's name from the bottom of the stairs. After she did that, she looked back at him asking. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Beck quickly walked inside the house when he realized he had just been standing there like an idiot. He closed the door behind and heard Tori's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What Trina?" Tori asked her sister clearly annoyed.

"Your friend is here to see you." Trina told her and went upstairs.

Tori turned her head and smiled when she saw her friend. "Beck!" She walked over to him and gave him a hug. After they slowly departed, she asked him with a smile. "So…what was that question you wanted to ask me in person and not through texting?"

"Tori would you go out with me?" Beck asked and has a hopeful expression.

"Yes!"

Tori hugged him again and while her arms are around his neck and his hands are on her waist, Beck leaned in to kiss her for the first time being a couple.


	34. spreading the word

**Chapter 34: Spreading the Word**

To: Cat  
From: Tori

hi cat!

To: Tori  
From: Cat

hi tori! :D was up?

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

guess wat?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

idk

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

im dating beck! :D

To: Tori  
From: Cat

wat about ian?

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i told u he's my cuzin!

To: Tori  
From: Cat

no u didn't

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yes i did!

To: Tori  
From: Cat

oh.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

congrats 4 u dating beck! :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

thanx!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

i've got 2 tell every1! :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

u do that cat. have fun!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

ok! i will! :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

good! :)


	35. finding out

**Chapter 35: Finding Out**

To: Jade  
From: Cat

guess what?

To: Cat  
From: Jade

u kno i don't like ur guessing games cat

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

sorry...:(

To: Cat  
From: Jade

wat were u going to say?

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

i forgot...:(

To: Cat  
From: Jade

CAT!

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

i remember now!

To: Cat  
From: Jade

good! ...wat is it?

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

beck and tori r dating! :D :D :D

To: Cat  
From: Jade

seriously?

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

yeah! :D i'm so happy 4 them! aren't u happy?

To: Cat  
From: Jade

sure. i'm overwhelmed w/joy

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

me 2! :D

To: Cat  
From: Jade

i just luv it how u don't understand sarcasm

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Cat

WAT'S THAT'S SUPPOSED 2 MEAN?

To: Cat  
From: Jade

it's not supposed 2 mean anything!


	36. andre knows

**Chapter 36: Andre Knows**

To: Andre  
From: Jade

have u herd?

To: Jade  
From: Andre

herd wat?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Jade

beck and tori r dating

To: Jade  
From: Andre

really?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Jade

not lying. they r

To: Jade  
From: Andre

wat do u wanna do about it?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Jade

i don't think i can do anything

To: Andre  
From: Jade

i just feel...like i want beck back

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Andre

i want tori 2

To: Jade  
From: Andre

aren't u happy 4 us?

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Jade

yeah i am. :) it's just hard 2 believe they're dating now

To: Jade  
From: Andre

i kno wat u mean

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Jade

i have 2 go. mom wants me

To: Jade  
From: Andre

ok. i love you :)

To: Andre  
From: Jade

i love you 2 :)


	37. my problem

**Chapter 37: My Problem**

To: Tori  
From: Jade

hi tori

To: Jade  
From: Tori

hey jade

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

i herd ur dating beck now

To: Jade  
From: Tori

did cat told u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

yep

To: Jade  
From: Tori

figures. she said she wuld tell every1. i guess she really meant it

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

r u jealous of me dating beck?

To: Tori  
From: Jade

no. y wuld i b jealous of u dating my x bf?

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

u seem...that kind of person who wuld act like that

To: Tori  
From: Jade

thanx

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

i like the nice side of u. no need 4 sarcasm

To: Tori  
From: Jade

whatever

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

shuld've expected that

To: Tori  
From: Jade

u shuld've. just like u also shuld kno beck is ur problem

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

he's not a problem! we've only dated 4 3 days

To: Tori  
From: Jade

how's that going?

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

really well :)

To: Tori  
From: Jade

let's c if u 2 culd make ur relationship last just like beck and i had

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

i bet we can :)

To: Tori  
From: Jade

we'll c how long it lasts until another new, pretty, and talented girl shows up

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

beck wuldn't do that 2 me

To: Tori  
From: Jade

really? r u sure? he did that 2 me

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

becuz ur u and i'm myself. we're 2 different people. just becuz beck did that 2 u, he won't do that 2 me

To: Tori  
From: Jade

idk

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

stop messing w/my head, jade!

To: Tori  
From: Jade

u can't tell me wat 2 do vega. only my parents can...and andre

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

honestly, i don't care about u and andre. i'm glad that u 2 r in a happy cuple now. just like beck and i r

To: Tori  
From: Jade

as long as ur w/beck, like i said b4, he's ur problem

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Tori

like I said b4, he's not my problem. he's my boyfriend

To: Tori  
From: Jade

mmmhmm ;)


	38. the new girl

**Chapter 38: The New Girl**

There was a girl who walked inside Hollywood Arts looking completely lost by the expression on her face. She looked around wondering to herself about which person she could ask for where her first classroom is located. Her eyes brightened when she sees a girl with an unusual color of bright red hair.

The girl walked up quickly to her and asked her politely with a light tap on the girl's shoulder. "Um, excuse me," The girl with the red hair turned around and flashed a smile at her. "Do you know where Mr. Sikowitz's classroom is?"

"Sure! I can show you! I have him for my next class, too!" The red haired girl answered a little too cheerfully for her taste. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

The other girl smiled and thinks she has made a friend on her first day. "Yeah, I'm new. I was from New York now I'm here."

"My name is Catalina! But, you can call me Cat for short because no one here really calls me Catalina - only my parents." The red haired girl named, Cat, told her quickly without a breath.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Emma." She introduced herself as they walked inside their homeroom.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Andre muttered over to Robbie.

"Heck, if I know. She looks hot!" Rex exclaimed and then got scolded by the ventriloquist.

When Cat walked towards her assigned seat, Robbie asked her. "Who's she?"

"Her name is Emma and she seems really nice and friendly!" Cat smiled at the both of them and her smile grew wider when she sees the new girl sitting next to her then they immediately began talking.

After some minutes passed by, Beck walked into the classroom and Emma noticed and found him attractive. She looked at Cat and asked her. "Who's _he_?"

"Oh, his name is Beck Oliver," Cat smiled when she mentioned one of her best friends.

Emma looked back at Cat smiling. "Is he taken?"

"Huh?" Cat asked confusedly.

She frowned a little when Cat didn't understood her question. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, he does. He's dating Tori." Cat's smiled again remembering the time Tori told her she was dating him.

Emma looked at Beck then at another girl who she didn't know that's walking behind him. She assumed that must be his girlfriend. She became disappointed when she saw them walking to class together.

"Hello, class!" Sikowitz's voice greeted, but he was nowhere to be seen in the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to look for him, but none of them did recall seeing him walking inside the classroom. After hearing some grunts, he appeared by stepping inside the room from the opened window. "You know, when I say, 'Hello, class!' I expect everyone to give me the same greeting."

"What? 'Hello, class!'?" Rex asked jokingly and there were a few people in the room, including Emma, chuckled.

"No! I meant..." Sikowitz sighed when he figured he'll be explaining that forever especially with this class. "Well, I see we have a new face today." His voice grew louder and his eyes are looking at Emma. "Your name is...?"

"Emma Dawson." The new girl answered.

"Boys and girls, meet Emma Dawson!"

Throughout her whole first period class, Emma thought her teacher was a bit weird, but also entertaining. She enjoyed being in Hollywood Arts and got to meet new friends from Cat. She also thought Cat was weird, but was fun to be around with. She hopes this would be the right performing school for her this time and her dreams to become an actress will finally happen.


	39. what do you think?

**Chapter 39: About Emma**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

do u know there's a new girl here?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

really? i didn't know...wats her name?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

idk. i'll ask cat. she seems 2 b good friends w/her.

To: Cat  
From: Tori

do u kno wat the new girl's name is?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

we have a new girl? :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yes...u kno her...i thought

To: Tori  
From: Cat

yeah i kno her! she's emma! really nice! :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i haven't met her but she must be nice since you seem 2 like her :)

To: Tori  
From: Cat

mmhmm :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

her name is emma

To: Tori  
From: Beck

oh. who did u find that out from?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

cat

To: Tori  
From: Beck

we should befriend emma, u kno? she sat at lunch by herself

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ok! i think we can do that! :) i love you

To: Tori  
From: Beck

me 2 :)


	40. befriending emma

**Author's Note:** I thought this chapter was...ehh...okay. I couldn't think of anything better though, but what I said before about the last chapter, I thought this needed to happen before Emma could join in texting them. What do you think of Emma, by the way? ;)

**Chapter 40: Befriending Emma**

After Tori and Beck got their lunch, they sat with their friends and started to join in the conversation. While Tori was eating, she couldn't help, but to look maybe once or twice at Emma who's sitting alone by herself like Beck just texted. Emma did that the last time and was doing that right now. Tori began to feel bad for the new girl.

"What would you guys think if we let Emma sit with us?" Tori asked them hoping for an approval of her suggestion.

"Maybe there's a reason why she's sitting there by herself," Jade said and Tori took that as an insult.

"Jade!"

Jade couldn't help, but to sigh and rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean it like _that_, Tori. I just meant that _maybe_ Emma_ wanted_ to be alone."

Tori looked back at the dark haired girl again couldn't help to feel sorry for her. "But she looks so..."

"_Leave her be_, Vega." Jade told her. Andre could tell by the sound of her voice Jade's getting angry so he grabbed her hand and carresses it gently which got her calm instantly.

Tori ignored her and got up to approach Emma's table. When she sat across from her, Emma's head risen up to face her.

"Hi!" Tori greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." Emma also greeted her smiling, but not with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"You probably don't know me, but my name is Tori and I was wondering if you would like to sit with my friends and I because you look so...alone sitting by yourself." Tori suggested.

Hesitating for a moment, Emma looked at the table where Tori came from and saw her friends quickly turning their heads (instead of at them) away. She smiled a little at them then her head turned to Tori.

"Okay. I'll sit with you guys." Emma said and Tori beamed at her.

The two girls walked to the table together. Tori sat back down between Beck and Cat who Emma sat next to and the seven of them began talking. Now they have another person in their little group of friends.


	41. emma's crush

**Chapter 41: Emma's Crush**

I can tell you right now that being at Hollywood Arts is _amazing_! I always heard cool things that are happening hear and about their plays and showcases and such - they all sounded so cool and I wanted to join. Not only I did want to be at this school, but I just hope it's a way for important people to notice me as an actress because that's who I want to be more than anything. I always love acting than singing because my other dream was to be a broadway star, but I'm settling to be an actress now and I'm working really hard to be one.

The friends that I've made are actually pretty cool and funny and...a little bit weird.

Like this girl I met. Her name is Cat...full name is Catalina, I think. She has red hair. I mean, it's like really red. Tori says that Cat's hair reminds her of red velvet cupcakes, but I told Cat once that her red hair reminded me of Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Then, all of a sudden, Cat exclaimed to me, "What's that supposed to mean?" Really loudly and I calmly explained to her the reason why. She got all happy again. I think Cat may be bipolar. She was the first person I met at Hollywood Arts. We clicked instantly and became best friends.

Andre is so cool. It's surprising that he's not the popular kid in Hollywood Arts. Instead, another guy is and I forgot his name. He is a really good pianist. He tells really funny jokes and stories. His girlfriend, Jade, is pretty nice, too. They look pretty good together as a couple.

Now there is this boy who I find to be one of those...weird and unique people. Robbie is a ventriloquist and he has a puppet named Rex. I guess I couldn't really call Rex a puppet since Robbie finds that an offensive term...or Rex finds that an offensive term. Robbie is kinda like Andre, but with Rex around, he's annoying and can be really mean - the both of them. I talked to Robbie on numerous occasions when he doesn't have Rex with him and he seems to be a pretty cool dude. I admit that he does look cute and so does Andre, but I like someone else...but he's already taken.

My crush is Beck Oliver. I can't believe that I was only at the school for a few days and I already have a crush. To a guy that I don't even know. Well, I do know him, but not as well as his friends does...and his girlfriend who happens to be Tori. It's not like I hate her for dating him...but maybe I'm...jealous. I don't even know Beck! How could I say that I'm jealous over a guy I recently met! That's just crazy...

So maybe I'm not jealous.


	42. just curious

**Chapter 42: Just Curious**

To: Cat  
From: Emma

hi cat! :)

To: Emma  
From: Cat

hi emma! :)

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Emma

do u kno how long tori/beck have been dating?

To: Emma  
From: Cat

yeah. y?

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Emma

just curious ;)

To: Emma  
From: Cat

3 weeks :)

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Emma

oh ok

To: Emma  
From: Cat

do u like beck?

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Emma

no! y? he has a gf!

To: Emma  
From: Cat

i was just curious

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Emma

haha funny

To: Emma  
From: Cat

:)


	43. telling

**Chapter 43: Telling**

To: Tori  
From: Cat

hi tori!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

hey cat! waz up?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

the sky :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

no. really. seriously waz up?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

emma likes beck! :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

ok

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

ok?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yeah. i'm not like jade who's gonna freak out about it. it's just a harmless little crush. emma barely knows beck. beck barely knows emma

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

it's cool that ur cool with that! :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yeah. i guess it is cool :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

everything is so cool! :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

u culd say that

To: Tori  
From: Cat

i already did! :p


	44. the question

**Chapter 44: The Question**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

hey beck :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

hey babe :) waz up?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

do u like emma?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yeah

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

like friends?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

of course. do u think there's something else?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no. i was just curious

To: Tori  
From: Beck

is there something really bothering u?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no. y?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

nothing. i was just curious

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

ok. me 2 :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

obviously :)

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

pick u up at school 2morrow?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yes please. cuz im sure trina would go w/out me wen im not ready

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

that's not a very good sister

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i kno. trina's excited about this guy. i try 2 listen

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

poor u

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yes. so u will pick me up 2morrow?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

of course! :)


	45. tori & emma

**Chapter 45: Tori & Emma**

To: Emma  
From: Tori

hey emma!

To: Tori  
From: Emma

hi tori! waz up?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i was wondering if u wuld like 2 hang out?

To: Tori  
From: Emma

really? that sounds cool. where?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

movies then the mall l8er? on a friday?

To: Tori  
From: Emma

ok! :) that sounds fun

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

shuld b :)

To: Tori  
From: Emma

can't wait!


	46. just to let you know

**Chapter 46: Just to Let You Know**

To: Beck  
From: Jade

hey beck

To: Jade  
From: Beck

hey jade. been awhile since we texted

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

i know. how's tori?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

good. how's andre?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

good. r u w/tori?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

no. she's out w/emma

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

oh. i think she's jealous

To: Jade  
From: Beck

of wat?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

r u really that blind?

To: Jade  
From: Beck

wat point r u getting at jade?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

emma likes u

To: Jade  
From: Beck

wat?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

i can't believe u r so blind

To: Jade  
From: Beck

emma only likes me as a friend

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

whatever u say. tori sees it 2. thats y she's hanging out w/emma tonite

To: Jade  
From: Beck

tori told me she's hanging out w/emma becuz they're friends

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

i always knew u r gullible but never this gullible

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i'm not believing u jade

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

u don't have 2 believe me. i'm just telling u

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i'll ask tori

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

it's not like she'll tell u the truth. girls don't do that. we handle things our way

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i know

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

at least u learned a cuple of things from me :)

To: Jade  
From: Beck

i guess i shuld thank u 4 that huh?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Jade

sure

To: Jade  
From: Beck

thank u jade

To: Beck  
From: Jade

ur welcome


	47. the mall

**Chapter 47: The Mall**

"We should go into the theatre soon so we could get some seats." Tori said to Emma as they're walking in the mall.

"Okay," Emma said as she's texting someone. Tori figured it's probably Cat since those two seems to be so close. "So, Tori, I've been wondering..." She started out when she put her phone back inside her purse.

"Yeah...?"

"How long have you and Beck been dating?" Emma asked and Tori noticed her eyes beamed at the mention of Beck. "I know you two are a couple from Cat and you do look good together with him. Then again, _all_ Hollywood couples look hot together."

"Um, we've been dating for some weeks actually," Tori said then thought about the exact number of weeks. "About...three weeks."

"Do you think you guys will last?" Emma quickly added more detail to her question when she realized what she said and the look on Tori's face which was a raised eyebrow. "I mean, considering what people say about high school couples they don't last very long."

"I'm not sure how...long we will stay as a couple, but I'm just happy right now as I am." Tori ended with a satisfied smile.

"That's good." A smile crept onto Emma's face slowly that made Tori curious just a little.

"What about you?" Tori asked so she would not feel uncomfortable around anymore. "Have you been into any relationships with a guy?...or girl?"

Emma laughed when Tori mentioned the opposite gender. "I'm not gay. I'm straight, so don't worry." It made Tori wonder what Emma meant by 'don't worry.' Either Tori think Emma means she doesn't have to worry about Emma falling for her or it could be something about Beck.

_Don't think that way about Emma! I'm trying to get to know her and making accusations of her isn't helping! I'm not like Jade._

"I had a boyfriend, Kyle, but he broke up with me because of a new hot girl that came to my old school named, Shannon," Emma rolled her eyes. Tori feels like she belongs with that story. Jade is Emma and Kyle is Beck and Shannon is Tori. That would be something Tori can relate to.

"I'm sorry." Tori managed to say without cracking.

"That's alright. I don't need him anyway. He wasn't much of a good boyfriend. Besides," A smile is on her face again. "Kyle and Shannon broke up."

Tori wasn't sure to feel happy for Emma or to feel sorry about Kyle and Shannon. Kyle and Shannon reminds Tori of her and Beck that it's scary.

Hopefully, they won't be anything like that.


	48. about the play

**Chapter 48: About the Play**

To: Emma  
From: Tori

hey emma! :)

To: Tori  
From: Emma

hi tori! :)

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

r u excited about the play?

To: Tori  
From: Emma

yeah. r u gonna be in it?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

im thinking about it. r u?

To: Tori  
From: Emma

yeah. :) i can't wait for the rehearsals!

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

neither can i. :)

To: Tori  
From: Emma

do u kno if beck's gonna b in it?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

no but i culd ask him

To: Tori  
From: Emma

ok. who r u going to try out for.

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

idk yet. u?

To: Tori  
From: Emmai was thinking of trying out for the lead, maria. cuz u kno. she falls in love with the main guy, jet.

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

may b i will try out for it.

To: Tori  
From: Emma

who r u going to b? natalie? vanessa?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i heard that natalie doesn't say many lines and when there's a song, she only sings the chorus. i don't want 2 b vanessa. she ruins the relationship of maria n jet! i still have 2 think about it.

To: Tori  
From: Emma

ok. i really hope i get the role of maria tho. who knows what kind of hot guy in the school will be jet...

To: Emma  
From: Tori

yeah...


	49. asking cat

**Author's Note:** I figured that I should give you guys two chapters in one day because of how long you had to wait for the other chapter to get posted.

**Chapter 49: Asking Cat**

To: Cat  
From: Tori

cat?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

yeah tori? :)

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

wat do u think of emma?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

she's SO nice! :D

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

u don't think there's anything...weird about her do u?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

tori ur a silly silly girl!

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

cat i'm serious!

To: Tori  
From: Cat

me 2! once u get 2 kno emma she can be really nice!

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i did get 2 kno her. sumthing's up

To: Tori  
From: Cat

ur just being paranoid tor and a little crazy.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

well not crazy like andre's grandma but ur just acting crazy

To: Cat  
From: Tori

im not crazy cat. i'm worried about emma and beck.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

whats wrong w/them?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

idk...

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

don't worry ur pretty little head about them. i'm sure they're fine!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

cat

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

wat?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i luv u

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

u spell luv like love tori. and i do 2 but not that way

To: Cat  
From: Tori

OF COURSE NOT IN THAT WAY!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

ok! no need 4 the caps!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

...sorry...

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

apology accepted. :)

To: Cat  
From: Tori

good :)


	50. in the same room

**Chapter 50: In the Same Room**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

watcha doin?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

texting u :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

me 2 :-)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u make ur smiley faces weird

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i don't

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u do :p

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

at least mine has a nose

To: Beck  
From: Tori

at least mine look normal :p

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no such thing as normal

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yeah there is. just a new definition of normal

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

do u think we're normal?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

together? yes. with our friends? no

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i agree

To: Beck  
From: Tori

:)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u forgot the nose

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i like my smiley face better than urs

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

touche

To: Beck  
From: Tori

do u think it's weird that we're texting in the same room?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no

To: Beck  
From: Tori

really?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

a lot of other people text in the same room. we're not alone... ;)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

good :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

:-)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

r u gonna b in the play?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

thinking about it. y r u?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i told u im going 2 the auditions!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

sry. forgot.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

its okay...wat part r u going out 4?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

idk yet. emma said i wuld make a good jet.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

she wuld say that...

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

nothing's going on between us tor

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i did not just text that 2 u did i?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

u did

To: Beck  
From: Tori

im sorry. i did not mean it like that... :(

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

its ok. ur apologetic face says it all. :-)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

thanks

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

no problem :)

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u forgot the nose

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i got caught up w/the texting ;-)


	51. how was the auditions?

**Author's Note: **I was going to write this out like a story, but I just didn't have the energy to and I don't have it all planned out. I'm sorry. A lot of things are going on in my life right now.

**Chapter 51: How was the Auditions?**

To: Tori  
From: Jade

nice 2 c that u were keeping ur cool at the auditions

To: Jade  
From: Tori

at least i tried.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

andre and robbie tried 2 calm u down.

To: Jade  
From: Tori

and it worked fortunately. at least i didn't freak out on emma when she kissed beck. it was part of the play.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

both of them seemed to enjoy it. a lot.

To: Jade  
From: Tori

whatever happened to the nicer side of u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

this side comes out every now and then. just ask andre. but i'm not joking. it looks like they did. especially beck. i know what he looks like when he's enjoying a kiss.

To: Jade  
From: Tori

he's acting so he has to.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

ok. keep telling urself that...

To: Jade  
From: Tori

g2g. beck texted me.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Jade

have fun w/him.

To: Jade  
From: Tori

i will.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

hi beck! :)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

hey tor. :-) u did great at the auditions. i kno ur gonna get it.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u don't think that emma will?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

r u really jealous of her?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it was just a stupid question...i shuldn't have asked that.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

r u jealous of emma?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

no. i'm being stupid. i love you.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

me 2.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

u can't say the same?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i love you, tori. better?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

much. :)


	52. i got the part!

**Chapter 52: I Got the Part!**

Loads of people were gathering near a wall and looking at the paper that was posted onto a bulletin board. They were all chattering about it excitedly and a few fingers were pointing at it.

"What is this about?" Beck asked curiously to his girlfriend who is just as curious and clueless.

A girl named, Jessica, left from the crowd and smiled when she saw Beck standing there. She went over to the couple announcing mostly to Beck. "You're in the play!"

"What?" Beck asked wondering if he heard her correctly.

"You're Jet!" Jessica said happily.

"He is?" Tori asks confused and she nods at Tori's way then looks back at Beck. "You are!" She engulfs him into an embrace.

"See it for yourself." Jessica offered then she walked away.

Beck and Tori walked over to where the paper was and Jessica was right. "What do you know...?" He smiled and was also chuckling a little.

"Congratulations, Beck!" Tori gives him another hug.

She looks back at the paper again and reads the column that lists all of the characters. When she spots the one that she wanted, she smiled and her eyes moves over to see who is being the actor and she frowned. "Emma got Maria." Tori said sadly knowing that auditioned for that part just so she could be with Beck, but Emma apparently auditioned for that same role also.

"I'm sorry, Tori," Beck comforted her. "Maybe next time." He added hopefully.

"The only reason Emma wanted to be in the play was because of you." Tori said.

"Tori..." Beck sighed not wanting to go through with the same conversation again. "Emma and I are just friends. There is going to be a kissing scene, but so what? We act it out, that's what actors do. We won't feel anything."

_Maybe you won't_, Tori thought and couldn't help to also think that Emma will make their kiss out of something more.


	53. i am nothing

**Chapter 53: I'm Nothing**

To: Emma  
From: Tori

hey emma! i heard u got 2 b in the play! :)

To: Tori  
From: Emma

yeah i did! :D i'm so happy! beck got in 2 u kno?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

yeah i kno

To: Tori  
From: Emma

nothing's going on between us tori

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i kno that

To: Tori  
From: Emma

beck figured u wuld say that. did u get a part?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

wat do u mean by that?

To: Tori  
From: Emma

we just talked. no big deal

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

oh...sorry

To: Tori  
From: Emma

ur his gf. u can act that way. boys can be players. ;)

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

so could girls.

To: Tori  
From: Emma

not all girls ;) so, did u tried out for any parts?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i tried out for some but i didn't get anything. i am nothing.

To: Tori  
From: Emma

oh...well...sorry 2 hear that tori! :( hopefully u wuld get sum1 in the next play!

To: Emma  
From: Tori

hopefully...


	54. tori snaps

**Chapter 54: Tori Snaps**

Tori walked out of her class and started to head to Sikowitz's classroom. Her mind was on many things and it wasn't on school work. It was mostly centered on her boyfriend, Beck, and she's worried about Emma. She knows that Emma may have a thing for Beck, but she doesn't want to think of her as a competition. Tori couldn't be able and won't ask her if Emma has feelings for Beck because she would deny it, and Tori would too if she would be in that position.

Tori passed a classroom that had the door open, and she didn't recognize it at first, but she thought she saw Beck and Emma kissing. Thinking she was nuts and only seeing things, she didn't believe it, but annoying what if's questions were around her head, and she couldn't help, but to look again. She felt her heart break and her mouth opened.

There's the familiar feeling of her being snapped in the inside. Like a long time caged animal wanted to be out and attack. She recognizes that feeling because that's the same one when she saw Danny kissing Cat. She charged in and dropped her bag and books to the ground. She used the strength she had in her arms to roughly and angrily pull her boyfriend and the new girl away from each other.

"Tori!" Beck and Emma exclaimed at her, but Beck's voice was louder and angry.

Tori didn't care that she broke their make out session and exploded many questions at them, but it was mostly at Beck. "Why were you kissing her when you're dating me? Don't you love me? Am I not good enough for you anymore? What were you thinking?"

Before Tori could continue anymore with her questions, Beck interrupted her and told his girflriend firmly. "We were practicing our lines."

Tori crossed her arms. "What I saw didn't look like you were practicing your lines to me."

"We were and we had to kiss." Beck said.

Tori felt hurt and disgusted at what she just heard. Her boyfriend just kissed the girl because he was only acting and he could do that without feeling weird about it? "You could be able to kiss Emma just like that? _Naturally_?"

Feeling irritated and annoyed at his girlfriend, he answered. "It's called _acting_. That's what's written in the script. It tells _what_ to _do_."

Tori was hesitant and scared to ask. "Did you like it?"

Beck sighed. "Tori, we were _acting_. Actors and actresses usually don't feel anything when they kiss."

She smirked mumbling. "Usually..."

"Tori, _please_ believe me," Beck begged. Tori's eyes looked over at him and Emma then back at her boyfriend. He sighed having enough of it when he didn't get a response from her. "If you're seriously going to act like this..."

"Act like what? Act like _Jade_?" Tori asked angrily. "Were you going to call me that?"

"No!" Beck raised his voice a little. "I know that you're jealous," Before Tori could be able to deny it, Beck wouldn't allow her and continued. "But..." He sighed calming down as he scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe we should take a break."

Tori's face had fallen. "Is that your way of saying we should break up?"

"No," He shook his head. "Just take a break. This play is getting yourself stressed."

"I feel fine." She told him.

"But you're not. We just need to take a break. It would be better that way."

Tori didn't want to think it would be better that way, but Beck was right on one thing. She has been feeling overwhelmed and stressed out lately. She sighed coming to a conclusion that he's right.

"Okay," Tori makes a small smile at him. "We should take a break if that's the best for us," Beck smiled at her and she looked at Emma apologetically. "I'm sorry for interrupting and you have to witness our...fight." As she come to think of it, it was their first fight as a couple. The first fight for any couple is the worst kind and Tori knows their fight was the worst.

"It's totally cool." Emma shrugged it off casually.

"Well, I better go..." Tori said as she looked at Beck and Emma and couldn't help, but to feel awkward standing around them. As if they should be alone with each other.

Tori turned around ready to leave the room and grabbed her belongings she dropped. She looked back a little to see Beck and Emma talking and laughing and started to read their lines over again. Tori knew they were rehearsing, but it made her feel sad a heartbroken to see Beck acting like that around another girl.

She left the room to go into the girls' bathroom to cry in an empty stall.


	55. should i go?

**Chapter 55: Should I Go?**

To: Tori  
From: Cat

read ur status on theslap. wats wrong? :(

To: Cat  
From: Tori

beck n i had our 1st fight. thats whats wrong.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

sorry! :( want some icecream?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

thanx but im feeling better now.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

r u n beck still 2gether?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i think so. i hope so. he said we shuld take a break.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

that sounds like he broke up w/u. :(

To: Cat  
From: Tori

beck said he didn't mean it like that.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

oh, then i guess not. which is a good thing, right?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i hope its a good thing.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

wat was the fight about?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i flipped out on beck cuz i saw him kissing emma.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

wow. u sound like jade 4 a sec in that txt. so he cheated on u but ur still 2gether w/him?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

plz don't compare me 2 jade. and he didn't cheat on me. he was acting w/her.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

how did she react when you flipped out? was she sorry?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

no. i think she liked it.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

skunkbag.

To: Cat  
From: Tori

wow cat

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

wat?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i never thought i wuld see that from u

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

u never know! :D and that was really mean of her not 2 apologize!

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i know.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

do u think beck is still acting w/emma?

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

mayb. idk

To: Tori  
From: Cat

find out! :D

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

he said we shuld take a break. as in, not seeing each other 4 a while.

To: Tori  
From: Cat

so! ur still his gf? so u culd show up at his trailer as a surprise.

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

idk cat

To: Tori  
From: Cat

emma might be there ;) probably doing more than just acting

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

who r u and what have u done w/cat? y r u acting like jade?

To: Tori  
From: Cat

she has an influence. wat r u gonna do?

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i guess i culd see him...

To: Tori  
From: Cat

u culd! so go! :D

* * *

To: Cat  
From: Tori

mayb i shuld.

To: Cat  
From: Tori

yay! :D


	56. i've gone

**Chapter 56: I've Gone**

Tori was standing outside in the dark of her boyfriend's RV. She was deciding whether or not she should go in. If she should really trust or questions are flying into her head such as if Emma could be in there with him. She decided against it, and was about to text her mother to pick her up, but stopped when she heard some yelling. To Tori's surprise, the yelling sounded like it was from Beck.

_Who is he talking to?_ Tori wondered to herself and went inside the RV shocked. She's looking at her angry boyfriend and a sad Emma. Beck was standing up staring angrily at Emma, but when Tori entered, his anger fade away and changed into shock. Emma sat on his bed and looked scared. Tori wondered what happened and asked to herself silently in her head why they're acting that way.

"Beck?" Tori said his name confused. She wasn't angry at him because she doesn't know what happened.

"Tori," Beck said her name in relief and walked over to her giving a full kiss on her lips. "Emma and I..." He quickly looked back at the other girl then at his girlfriend. "Nothing happened."

Tori made a step backwards and crossed her arms looking expectantly at him. "I _want _to know _what_ happened."

Beck was speechless at what to say next to her, but made a smug smile when he told her. "I think _Emma_ can be the one to tell you the whole story," The couple looked at her. "Emma?"

Emma sighed and stood up from Beck's bed walking over to them. "Beck and I were just rehearsing our lines then...one thing turned into another."

"Don't be vague." Beck told her in a sing song tone.

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I wanted to do something _more_ than just kiss him, but he stopped me because..." She looked at Tori meeting her eyes. "He told me he loves you."

Tori was shocked and looked at her boyfriend. "You do?"

"Of course I do, Tori," Beck answered looking at her. "I've told you that a million times."

"It just doesn't sound like you meant it-" Beck interrupted Tori in mid sentence and kissed her.

Feeling disturbed and uncomfortable by the sight of them making out, Emma cleared her throat which stopped them.

"Does _that_ tell you I meant it?" Beck asked her.

Tori nodded with a satisfied smile. "Yeah, it does."

Emma didn't want to see them kissing again, so she stopped them in time. "I walked here by myself and I was just wondering...if one of you could take me home?"

Before Beck could be able to answer, Tori said quickly. "_I_ could take you home, Emma."

"Thanks." Emma said and was a little disappointed that Beck couldn't bring her home, but knew it was better.

After Tori kissed Beck and promised she'll be back, the two girls left and walked to Tori's car.


	57. emma's story

**Chapter 57: Emma's Story**

The car ride to Emma's house was quiet. Tori was the driver and was paying attention on the road, but couldn't help to let her mind wander off and think about when Emma kissed Beck and the second time she had seen it happen. Emma's staring straight forward, but every now and then she would flicker her eyes back and forth at Tori and on the road.

Emma sighed can't stand the silence anymore in the car. "I'm sorry..." She muttered her apology.

"What?" Tori asked and looked at her when there was a stoplight.

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized to her louder.

"For what?" Tori asked completely lost at what she's being sorry for.

"Kissing Beck..." Emma answered and then thought about the other time she did it. "And kissed him again. I'm sorry for...ruining your relationship with him."

"You've already apologized." Tori reminded her.

Emma ignored her. "Anyway, I'm just sorry. It's just that...Beck is such a nice guy and he's the guy that every girl wants to be with. I had a boyfriend-"

"Kyle?" Tori asked the name.

Emma shook her head. "No. His name was Connor. I dated him after Kyle. Anyway...Connor was a really good boyfriend to me like Beck is a good boyfriend to you. Then, he..." She swallowed before saying. "Died," Tori gasped and her eyes went wide when she heard that word. She wanted to ask why, but knew better than to interrupt her again. "He got killed in a car crash by a drunk driver."

"I'm _so_ sorry." Tori apologized being very sympathetic for her.

"It's okay. It happened two years ago. I moved on," Emma told her. "Beck reminded me so much of Connor that...I thought we could have a chance. And what happened with Kyle, Shannon, and I, I thought I could just put the past behind me and let me do my own thing, but that didn't work out well. I'm sorry for almost making you and Beck break up."

Tori was speechless. At first, she hated the girl because of her little crush on Beck, and then her hatred grew even more when she saw them kissed twice. After hearing Emma's story, Tori no longer hates her. She finally understands Emma now and knows that she's a good person who just had a difficult past.

"I'm also sorry for the way I reacted when you and Beck kissed and everything else that I have done to you." Tori apologized.

Emma made a small smile then it faded slowly. "You don't have to apologize, but if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I understand."

"No, I still _do_ want to be friends with you," Tori's statement made Emma's face beam with delight. Emma immediately hugged Tori, but it was cut short by the honk of the horn. Tori looked at the light which is now green and she immediately starts to drive again. "So...could you give me the directions to your house?"


	58. best friends

**Chapter 58: Best Friends**

To: Tori  
From: Beck

so i c u and emma r friends now?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

we were friends b4

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

it didn't seem like it

To: Beck  
From: Tori

we were :p

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

that's cool u 2 r getting along now.

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yep! :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Beck

i h2g. i love you

To: Beck  
From: Tori

i love you too :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

hi tori! :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

hey cat! wats up?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

the sky

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i meant, what's new?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

my shoes! :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i mean how r u?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

im fine.

To: Cat  
From: Tori

isn't there sumthing u want 2 tell me?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

oh yeah! emma jade and i r going 2 the movies. want 2 come?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

sure! i'll let my parents and beck kno!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

the guys know. it's going 2 b a girls and boys night out tonight! :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

i guess he forgot to tell me.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

boys r forgetful...unlike me

To: Cat  
From: Tori

sure cat. when r we gonna go?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

this saturday?

To: Cat  
From: Tori

sounds great! :D

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Cat

im so excited! :D

To: Cat  
From: Tori

c u there! :D


	59. the role

**Chapter 59: The Role**

To: Tori  
From: Emma

tori

To: Emma  
From: Tori

yeah em?

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Emma

i want 2 tell u sumthing. about the play.

To: Emma  
From: Tori

ok

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Emma

the only reason i wanted 2 b in the play was of beck. now...i don't. i think u shuld be in it.

To: Emma  
From: Tori

wat? no. u deserved it.

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Emma

no i don't. i don't feel like i do.

To: Emma  
From: Tori

trust me. u do. :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Emma

u won't b hurt?

To: Emma  
From: Tori

no. :)

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Emma

i still don't feel right. i feel like i stole the part from u.

To: Emma  
From: Tori

it's fine emma. :) you'll do great!

* * *

To: Tori  
From: Emma

if u say so...

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i kno so.


	60. her decision

**Chapter 60: Her Decision**

After class was over, Emma was the last to leave which was intentional. She wanted to speak to Mr. Sikowitz about the play. She has been thinking about her decision sine Tori took her home that night.

Emma's not sure if she should be in the play anymore. Especially now that she knows her true feelings about Beck. She knows that she shouldn't be a part of Tori and Beck's relationship. She wants to be friends with him and not be a threat to their relationship.

Emma knows she has to fix this.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" Emma called his name softly.

The teacher looked at her. "Yes, Emma?"

"I was wondering if I could not be in the play." Emma told Mr. Sikowitz which shocked him.

"Why do you not want to be in the play?" Mr. Sikowitz asked her surprised and confused at the same time.

"I change my mind," Emma confessed. "I didn't know what I'm getting myself into."

Mr. Sikowitz sighed. "Alright...but who will be your replacement?"

"Tori Vega..." Emma answered quickly.

"Tori..." He mumbled thoughtfully thinking about that particular girl. "She is good a actress..." Then he began to speak loudly. "If that's what you want, I'll ask her."

"Okay," Emma smiled approvingly. "Thank you."


	61. guess what?

**Chapter 61: Guess What?**

To: Beck  
From: Tori

so guess what?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

what?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

im in the play! :D

To: Tori  
From: Beck

really? but i thought all of the parts were taken.

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

im in it. guess who quit?

To: Tori  
From: Beck

idk

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

emma.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

really?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

yep.

To: Tori  
From: Beck

wow...that was nice of her

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

it was. :) at least im w/u on the stage ;)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

yes we r. wat do u have in mind?

* * *

To: Beck  
From: Tori

...nothing. ;)

To: Tori  
From: Beck

shuld i be afraid of the wink?

To: Beck  
From: Tori

not really


	62. thank you

**Author's Note:** Sadly, this is the LAST CHAPTER, so it's over. :( I would like make shout outs to everyone who reviewed this story, but there's so many which I'm thankful for, so I'm gonna make it short. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! :)

**Chapter 62: Thank You**

To: Emma  
From: Tori

hi emma! :)

To: Tori  
From: Emma

hi tori! :) wat's up?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i just want u 2 kno that wat u did was nice

To: Tori  
From: Emma

i can b nice if i want 2 ;)

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i kno u culd

To: Tori  
From: Emma

plz no thank you's. i didn't want u to feel like how i felt bcuz it sux

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

thanx em

To: Tori  
From: Emma

no prob. im sure u'll do great

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

u wuld've been better

To: Tori  
From: Emma

no way... :/ the fear of stagefright haunts me sumtimes

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

u did great wen u did ur bird scene

To: Tori  
From: Emma

that was in front of the class. its differen

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

no its not. trust me. ive been there b4. since u helped me, i'll help you

To: Tori  
From: Emma

ok?

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i'll help u 2 overcome ur fear of stagefright

To: Tori  
From: Emma

if u think it can work...

* * *

To: Emma  
From: Tori

i have my ways...

To: Tori  
From: Emma

thank you :)

To: Emma  
From: Tori

no, thank you :)


End file.
